A technology related to a vehicle-surrounding display device is known for displaying a bird's-eye view video of a vehicle along with an image of the vehicle (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-076645).
Meanwhile, in an in-vehicle device such as a navigation device that is used for displaying the bird's-eye view video of the vehicle, a display panel is often provided in a horizontally long shape. Hence, a bird's-eye view video in a vertically long shape is not displayed over an entire screen of the display panel. In this regard, a technology is known in which, when an obstacle approaching the concerned vehicle is detected, the bird's-eye view video of the vehicle and a video for the direction of the captured obstacle are displayed side by side (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-251681).